DIVERGENT With a twist
by Ally646
Summary: Tris has lost her family and is in a foster home with a girl called Christina will tris find love, friendship, enemies who knows read to see what happens to tris with romance and drama I'm not good at summery's my first story so please try it :)
1. Chapter 1

**DIVERGENT WITH A TWIST...**

Its funny how your whole life can just change in a matter of seconds how one minuet your surrounded by people who love you and the next you are alone... my family died in a car crash last week and I'm the only survivor it killed my mother father and older brother Caleb so now I'm alone.

~o0o~

I'm walking to a house with my social worker when she says "This is where yo will be staying a man called Max has fostered you and your things are already there have fun" and with that she left I just stand there not knowing what to do when a you girl my age very pretty opens the door and screams with happiness "Jesus Christ!" I shout "you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shout she just looks at me and then begins talking " Hi sorry about that you must be Beatrice I'm Christina and OMG were going to have sooo much fun!" she says "hi um its Tris actually and ummm yeah I guess we will have fun so um" and I nod toward the door she realizes what I mean and lets me in.

~o0o~

The girl-Christina shows me to my room I thank her and go inside it has blue walls and a bed in the corner there is a sofa in the opposite corner and across from it a t.v the sofa is black and so is the t.v and the bed has a read and blue bedspread 'haven' I think...

~o0o~

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

I'm woke by the sound of my alarm clock the next day I groan and then get up for school and the next thing I know Christina burst into my room and is looking through my clothes "What are you doing with my clothes?" I ask with a very confused look on my face "I'm picking out your clothes silly there is no way I'm letting you go to school not with your fashion sense" she explains and then I realize that there is no use in complaining so I jut go along with it "DONE!" she shouts and hand's me my clothes that she picked out for me "Just so you know I'm not letting you do this for me every day today was just a one off because I'm being nice" I explain to Christina and then she looks at me with puppy dog eyes "Please tris I'm begging no offence but you have no style I have to pick out you clothes" she whines but I just say nope and shoo her out of my room so I can get ready.

she has picked out so blue skinny jeans with a white blouse with a see through back I'm not sure if these are even my clothes but i put them on anyway then i brush my hair leaving it loose and put on my black and white converse.I run downstairs grabbing a granola bar and bump into Christina as I'm about to leave "oh no no no no no no" she says to me shaking her head as she does "Not those shoes oh well we have to go now any way but tomorrow i will have to pick your shoes too YAY"

We get to school in about ten minuets i ride with Christina because she is really my only friend and we liver together so its easy. i go to the front desk and get my timetable when Christina takes it from my hands a sequels "yay we have almost every class together only I don't have a.p history and art with you" she says and that's when i realize that I haven't even read it myself and it says...

**SCIENCE- Jeanie Mathews**

**GYM- Coach Amar**

**ART- Tori Wu**

**LUNCH**

**A.P HISTORY- Max Wahlburger**

**MUSIC- Tori Wu**

"Come on were gonna be late for science" Christina whines pulling me through the corridor to science. Science passes like a blur and now its time for gym YAY I love gym its something I'm good at, when I run I'm fast and I can go far and when I run all my worries just disappear and I am free for the moment. I get ready in my gym clothes and go to the hall there is only me and one other person in there it is a boy with dark blue eyes and I walk over to him where have I seen those eyes be four... "hi I'm um Tris Tris Prior" I tell the boy trying to have a conversation with him " hi I'm Four Four Eaton" he reply's 'Eaton' where have I heard that name be four "yes that is my last name" he says oh shit I said that out loud "sorry um that name just sounds familiar" I tell him. "its fine so um are you new here because I don't forget a face often" he says very polite "um yes yes I am " I reply just then the lesson starts "were you just talking to _**four**_" Christina asks me dragging out the word four "ummm yeah why?" I ask "oh nothing its just I didn't expect you to meet him until lunch" she says smirking "why would i meet him at lunch I ask?" confusion showing in my voice "oh umm because he is in our little group of friends that you HAVE to meet" she whispers back so coach doesn't hear.

~o0o~

Gym passes quickly and I'm about to walk to art when I realize I have no idea where I'm going "shit" I mutter to myself when I hear someone talk to me "you okay you seem a bit lost" four oh great "oh um just trying to figure out how to get to art" I say back " oh well I have art next to so do you want to walk with me?" he asks "umm sure yeah" I reply and we head of to art.

**Hi guys sorry I ended it so soon but it just seamed like the right place to end it and I think that the reunion between four and tris will come within the next two chapters and I'm open to suggestions for what could happen next I should update within the next few days hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIVERNT With a twist chapter 2**

Recap: " oh well I have art next to so do you want to walk with me?" he asks "umm sure yeah" I reply and we head of to art.

We arrive at art 5 minuets early so I sit down at the back and to my suprise four sits next to me "you dont have to sit next to me you know you have friends and I'm not going to stop you from talking to them just because I'm new" I say and his expression seems kind of hurt so befour he can answer I say something else "I mean dont get me wrong its nice that you are sitting next to me its just that umm well I',.m kinda boring and I dont want you to regret sitting he" and befour I can finish he cuts me off "hey listen i want to sit here plus all the seats are taken now anyway" and then he looks at me and laughs this brings a smile to my lips and i can see how soft his lips are and i can just imagen them pressing againsed my lips and STOP IT TRIS I meantally kick myself you cant think about a boy like this especally one you dont even know. Thats when tori walks in shes better then most teachers she allows us to use her first name and is more understanding than most. Okay class I know that this is art and that you dont want to work much so all i want you to do is to draw what tatoo you would get and why try to make it show you represent what you believe in. When she has finished talking we all get to work and when i draw its like my hand is in controll and when im done i have three ravens one for each member of my family the ravens are taking flight away from my heart to show that thay have moved on but will always be apart of me. Tori walks over and looks at my drawnig she reads the discription and says "wow tris this is really deep this is exatly what im looking for well done and im sorry about your family" she seams sympathetic i nod and she carrys on.

A.P History was blur and four has offerd to walk me to music and i agree "So Tris where did you get your amazing art skills from i mean i would have asked in history but you were across the room" four looks at me waiting for an answer "um well i dont know i guess i just have them and i wouldnt say i was amazing im okay" i point out "Tris are you kidding me you are amazing at art!" he screams at me "okay okay dont get your man panties in a twist" i laugh back at him he starts to blush and .god he looks so cute and i just want to NO TRIS STOP i have to stop thinking like this i dont even know him i guess its just to easy to be myselfe around him. Four and i walk into music to see the people i met at lunch we all have this class togeather there is christina,will,zeek,shauna,uriah and marlene zeek and uriah were brothers and they were all sitting togeather waveing us over to them i shrugged and walked over to them. We have tori for music to she walked in and began "alright class today you will be making bands and porfrming infront of the class got it?" she asks everyone nods and our group is just every one at our lunch table. Four and zeek were on guitar uriah on drums mar on the keyboard and christina and shauna were back up singers so i just say "well guys i dint have anything to do so ill just watch" and i slowly try to walk away as slyly as possoble but chris sees me "oh no you dont youll be our lead singer" she tells me "but i cant sing" i say folding my arms over my chest "we dont know that for all we know you could be lying" four states and i glear at him as if I'm say 'your dead'. "Fours right" zeek chimes in "And i dont useally say that so your welcome bro" he adds grinning at four who is now glearing at him. "so what are we singing?" i ask chris "oh not 'we' you and YOU will be singing secrets by one republic" she states i just nod and try to kill them with my eyes. "Fours group, your up!" tori shouts just befour we get on stage i whisper to them all "Hate you" and they all just smile and walk on stage.

the music comes on and i start singing.

**i need another story,something to get off my chest**

**My life gets kinda boring,need something that i can confess**

**Till all my skeeves are stained red from all the truth that ive said come by it honestly i swear**

**Thought you saw me wink no,ive been on the brink so**

**tell me what you want to hear something that were like those years**

**im sick of all the insincear so im gonna give all my secrets away,**

**this time dont need another perfect line dont cear if critics never jump in line im gonna gver all my secrets away.**

**ohhhhh its amazing that we got this far its like were caseing all those stars whose drivering shiny big black cars.**

**And everyday i see the new all the problems we could solve,**

**when a situation rises just write it into an album singin staright to cold and dont really like my flow no so **

**Tell me what you want to hear something that were like those years**

**im sick of all the insincear so im gonna give all my secrets away,**

**this time dont need another perfect line dont cear if critics never jump in line im gonna giver all my secrets away.**

**got no reason got no shame got no family i can blame**

**just dont let me disapear imma tell you everything.**

**Tell me what you want to hear something that were like those years**

**im sick of all the insincear so im gonna give all my secrets away,**

**this time dont need another perfect line dont cear if critics never jump in line im gonna giver all my secrets away.**

**All my secrets away (fade out)**

wow that was actually kinda fun. "TRIS YOU SAID YOU COULDNT SING!" chris screams at me. "i cant" i reply "you can tris and i swear im not lying" four jumps in and weirdly we hug and just as we were about to pull apart he whispers something in my ear "Remeber i cant lie to you beatrice i promised the day befor i left" he smiles and looks at me and thats when i remember

**flash back... 8 year old tris**

**"Toby lets go were gonna get in trouble" i whine **

**"okay les go bea" he replys**

**"toby?" i ask him he looks at me and nods for me to go on **

**"Promis me you will never lie to me" i say **

**"okay i promis but why?" he asks **

**"because i want to trust you" i say.**

**i went to his house the next day and everything was gone he had gone i cried for weeks after but he is back now.**

"Toby" i whisper in fours ear and start to cry he hugs me harder and starts to laugh at me

" Yep thats me now shush befour they hear my name" he hisses trying to sound mad but ends up laughing instead all i can think is i have my toby back.

we walk over to the others and zeek looks at us real funny and says "did we miss something because you acting like long lost realtives or something" he retorts

"cear to explain whats going on?" uriah buts in

"ill tell you later" four-tobias tells them

All the girls look at me and ask if im okay because im crying but i cant stop crying or smiling long enough to tell them im fine im more than fine i have tobias back...

**Hiya guys heres the reunion i promissed and i hope you like it dont worry the romance comes soon and so does the drama ill upload soon i promis i hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIVERGENT With a twist chapter 3**

Recap: All the girls look at me and ask if im okay because im crying but i cant stop crying or smiling long enough to tell them im fine im more than fine i have tobias back...

"TRIS!" Christina shouts at me as we walk out of music im still a bit dazed from the infromation i have recently recived my tobias is back why did he leave how does he still remeber i have so many questions to ask him but i will wait he will tell me when he is ready."TRIS!" Chris shouts again "Oh sorry what did you say" i ask "I said what was that in there you just stearded crying and hugging four it was kinda creepy to be honest" she explaines "Oh well ummm" oh no what do i say i cant just say oh well i know him from my child hood we were beest friends he left and now i have him back and i think i kinda like him because then i would aslso have to say his name and i dont think he would like that "umm ill tell you later but right now i have to do something" and then i sprint for home chris trys to stop me but this is where my running comes in handy i get to the parking lot and start running i get home i run up to my room and just flop on to the bed i lie there with the biggest grin ever i have friends i found my toby and my schools not that bad im begining to think it was a blessing sent from god that I moved here because every thing seems to be fitting in to place.

"TRIS!" i open m eyes to chris standing over me "what chris im sleeping" i moan "you have to get up for school and im picking your clothes" she says smileing "OH NO YOU DONT" I shout jumping up from my bed "im quite capeable of picking my own clothes now please can i get dressed" i say to chris "fine but your gonna regret this" she sulks and stomps of like a young child. i get ready for school and meet chris at her car we drive to school and i walk into someone causeing myself to fall on the floor "sorry i wasnt looking where i was going" i say rubbing my head i hear a low chuckle and look up to see tobias christina walks around us and winks at me and i glear at her then turn my attention to tobias. "so i see you are in a good mood today what happend did you get food poisening or something?" i shoot at him and that shuts him up "well i never i didnt think you would me the person to tell me i cant be happy considering what im about to do" he counters "what to do you mean 'what you are about to do'" i can tell he can see my curiosity in my eyes " ah well tris i was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" he asks a look of hope on his face " i uh i..." im trying to say yes but the words just wont come out of my mouth then i see his face drop and he says "i under stand you dont feel that way for me just forget i ever mentiond it" he says and then turns around just befour he can walk away i grab his arm and yank him back "yes yes i would love to go out with you" i say and he pulls me in for a kiss witch i gladly allow.

classes were a blur and at lunch zeek comes over to our table and grins "hey guys ive decided that im gonna throw a party tonight but not just any party acandor or dauntless party tonight at my place you guys in?" he asks us expecting us all to say yes and everyone does exept for tobias and i zeek jus stears at us until mar says "come on you guys it will be great and you never know you might actually have fun!" and thats when four and i both nod our heads in agreement and everyone smiles "so what is candor or dauntless anyway?" i ask "OMG youve never played it befour!" shauna shouts at me in disbelife "nope" i reply popping the p. "well its like truth or dear candor is truth and dauntless is dear but if you dont answer a question or do a dear then you have to remove an item of clotheing not including shoes or socks" will chimes in finally joining the conversation and then christina looks at him with gogo eyes omg i wish she would ask him out already. "well im gonna do all dears im no panseycake!" uriah shouts "dude your not bringing that back seriously stop tring" zeek says to his brother. then just as i was about to ask everyone exept uriah shouts at me "DONT ASK!" so i just nod and carry on.

Weve just got home when chris grabbs mt arm and draggs me to her room and throws me down onto a chair "okay by the time im finished with you, you will look amazing for zeeks party tonight and i think four will like it too especally since im picking your outfit" chris just looks at me and then goes over to hr wardrobe. "okay fine ill be your barbie doll fot the night but nothing to revilingotherwise playing dress up is ovwr and will not happen again got it?" i say to her looking deadly serious "got it" she says smiling again.

chris puts me in a black dress thats just qbouve the knee with long sleeves and a see through back with a leather jacket over it and tights if we are playing candor or dauntless i want to be prepeared but chris hasnt made that easy for me. "omg chris i look amazing thank you so much" she just looks at me and smiles "come on then tris or were gonna be late" and then she draggs me downstairs to her car.

we knock on zeeks door and uriah answers "oh hi guys we were just about to start come in" we walk in and i see shauna mar zeek will uriah and chris all now sitting down to play candor or dauntless. I go and sint down next to four and the game begins. "so since its my party i think i should go first" zeek states we all nod in agreement "okay then ahh lets see TRIS since its yor first time playing, candor or dauntless?" he asks and then everyone stares at me "umm dauntless" how bad can it be really? "okay tris i dear you to go outside and run up to the first couple you see and then make a big fuss over how they were cheething on you" zeek looks at me and then nods as if to say go on so i stand up and walk out of the door followed by four and shauna four gets out his phone and starts recording. the first couple i see is an old couple maby mis sevanties "oh dear god" i mutter "here goes nothing" i walk up to the male and shout "what the hell you said you were single!" and then i slap him round the face i felt bad but it looked good so i did it anyway "how could you do this to me you said you loved me!" i looked as if i was on the verge of tears "but but i dont..." he trys to say something but is confused then his wife slaps him as do i and i run of and four and shauna are in hysterics as am i and when we get back four shows everyone the video by the time its done were all on the floor laughing. "okay my turn to choose umm will candor or dauntless?" he looks at me and then the floor "umm i guess ill play it safe and go candor" he says "PANSEYCAKE!" uriah shouts "shut up uriah your never gonna bring that back" zeek hisses. "okay will who do you like in this room?" chris and will both glare at me but it was about time it happend will blushes and mumbles something "what was that?" zeek says "CHRISTINA OKAY I LIKE CHRISTINA!" will and chris both blush and look down tobias snickers under his breath and will looks at him oh shit hes in for it now. "four candor or dauntless?" will asks him he now has an evil grin on his face. "dauntless" tobias says with confidence. "ahhh good choice mt friend good choice" will says still looking eveil. "four i dear you to play seven minuets in heaven with tris" he says "oh um okay" he looks at me and i nod. "ahh four im not done you play that with tris and any of us can walk in at any time we want to" he says smiling so wide i bet it hurt. i give tobias another small nod and we walk over to the human sized cupard and go in...

**sorry about any errors guys im not paying much attention today i have writers block please riviwe and tell me if you have any deas about what could happen to tobias and tris and if anyone does walk in on them i will upload soon guys but i go back to school soon so they wont be as frequent thanks for reading :)**


End file.
